jimihendrixfandomcom-20200215-history
Noel Redding
David Redding - more commonly known as Noel Redding - was a British musician, born on December 25th, 1945 in Folkstone, England. He was the bass guitarist, backing vocalist and occassional guitarist of short-lived band The Jimi Hendrix Experience, and went on to form Fat Mattress and The Noel Redding Band, before his death in County Cork, Ireland, on May 11th, 2003. Biography Childhood (1945 - 1961) Pre-Experience (1961 - 1966) The Jimi Hendrix Experience (1966 - 1969) http://brooklynrocks.blogspot.com/2011/04/noel-redding-redding-experience-dvd.html http://www.fenderbass.info/guitars/new-noel-redding-dvd-due-in-december http://www.imro.ie/imro_article/jimi-hendrix-murdered-not-improbable-says-noel-redding http://videoeta.com/reminder.html?id=129845&selected=MVD+D5135D http://mvdb2b.com/?site_id=mvdv&date=2011-05-28 http://www.allrovi.com/movies/movie/release/redding-experience-e258774?r=allmovie http://item.rakuten.co.jp/hmvjapan/4037797/ http://www.seeofsound.com/p.php?s=MVD5135D http://www.m-magazine.co.uk/?p=6405 http://www.fenderbass.info/guitars/new-noel-redding-dvd-due-in-december http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqpM1E1bRus http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nHPpSritl1s http://www.jokeroo.com/s_az81 www.jokeroo.com/user-content/videos/.../497643-hendrix HENDRIX MURDERED? "NOT IMPROBABLE" SAYS NOEL REDDING! NOEL ALSO DISCUSSES THE MUSICIANSHIP OF HENDRIX-CLAPTON-BECK-CHANDLER-BURDON-ETC ETC. The name Jimi Hendrix conjures up some of the most colourful and wildest moments that the sixties produced. Hendrix arrived, he conquered and took the music world by storm, got inside your head and went onto the great gig in the sky - all by the age of 27. The Jimi Hendrix Experience, left you in no doubt that it was exactly that – an experience. A trio of musicians who came together from both sides of the Atlantic and found common ground, fame and for one third of the group not very much fortune. For Noel Redding the bass player in the group the experience was not to be forgotten. Since the death of Hendrix 40 years ago, much has been documented about him and the group. Looking back to the sixties and you could be thinking you are on another planet. Any history relating to that period is taken up with music and culture. The Jimi Hendrix Experience played it`s part. Making a timely appearance is a DVD that is being put out by MNV Discs International, containing a never before seen interview with Noel Redding recorded at his home in Ireland in 1988. It makes fascinating viewing. All the years of seeing film of them in concert and photographs of Hendrix, Redding and Mitchell, you find yourself sitting in a living room not with just a legend – but an ordinary guy talking about his early days with the group. No rock star here, no pretentious name dropping, just plain talking. Listening to him you are left wondering how they made it to top. I asked producer Will Scally who had the foresight to record this interview how it all came about. “ I had known and been friends with Noel for many years and always found him a very upfront, straightforward guy. We often spoke about doing an interview, he wanted to speak about the band, money and the death of Hendrix and much more – even speaking about the possibility of Hendrix being murdered. He was on good form that day and wanted to record this for posterity. Sadly Noel Redding died back in 2003 aged 57 For those interested in Hendrix, Redding and the history of sixties rock music this rare visual documentary should not be missed. Barry Levene. 3sixtypr@gmx.com Fat Mattress (1969 - 1970) Road (1970 - 1972) The Noel Redding Band (1972 - 1976) Session work (1976 - 2003) In 1995 Noel met Max Dolan,in the costa del sol in spain,aged only 9 years old at the time ,Dolan became his protigee.He recorded Dolan singing for the song How Can I Live? which he later added to the song.This eventually ended up on the Noel Redding Experience Sessions album.Experience Sessions was released in 2004 on the Experience Hendrix L.L.C record label,with Dolan as a member of The Experience. Death (2003) JHW navigation Category:Musicians Category:Bass guitarists Category:Guitarists Category:Vocalists Category:Deceased